Drinks with Hong Kong
by dbsklover
Summary: Well this was supposed to go up earlier between a time when I was busy as a little treat for those who were waiting for Why Her? but  got glitchy on me so here it is. I relt bad for Hong Kong so he get's his own little one-shot


**Not enough time for me to post a chapter for Why Her? but I'm gonna post a little one-shot about Hong Kong cause I've been mean to him so far. XD and he's the really possessive type in my story so its been hard on him XD I thought of this because he and Vietnam are supposedly really similar to each other in my story- DBSKLOVER  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of the characters**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Drinks with Hong Kong

Hong Kong was fuming while carrying Vietnam on his back. Vietnam was fast asleep from the sip of alcohol she drank. They had gone out for dinner and she had accidentally taken a sip from Russia's cup of vodka. Vietnam was instantly bawling and Hong Kong was there in an instant. He shushed her and wiped away her tears and after she calmed down she fell asleep. Hong Kong was gentle and soft when he spoke to Vietnam but as soon as she was asleep he shot everyone a murderous look. "We're going back to the hotel,"Hong Kong commanded. No one was going to argue with that and all just followed him out, but that didn't stop Prussia from sneaking some drinks to take back to the hotel.

While they were walking back to the hotel Vietnam would wake up every once in a while and start crying and every time Hong Kong would hush her, whispering gently to her. Half way he starting singing a little lullaby to keep her asleep. People were awed, Hong Kong actually had a good voice. Vietnam woke up half way to the hotel and told Hong Kong she had to use the "pottie". They stopped by a nearby park and Taiwan lead Vietnam to the restroom while the rest were waiting outside.

"Hey China how come it's taking so long for the alcohol to wear off?"America asked.

"That's because she drank vodka and it's stronger than the average drinks aru,"China explained.

"Hey there cutie wanna hang out with us?"

They turned towards the bench where Hong Kong was sitting. He was surrounded by a group of girls that looked as if they were headed towards a club. Their jaws dropped, Hong Kong was popular with the ladies.

"No. Would you mind leaving, you're bothering me."

Instead of getting insulted the girls got even closer. "Oh you are so hot! I love that bad boy attitude of yours!" Hong Kong just got up and started walking away, ignoring the girls. They followed him eagerly anyways.

He was popular with the ladies, even with that attitude.

Hong Kong walked over towards Vietnam as she exited the restroom. He leaned his face closer to Vietnam," are you feeling okay?"

The random girls started pouting. "Is she you're girlfriend?"

"She's to plain, must be his sister."

"Hey cutie it'd be funner to hang out with us than that girl,"one of the girls said tugging on Hong Kong's sleeve,"what do you even see in her?"

Vietnam was tearing up, the new faces were starting to scare her, and their tones were too. Hong Kong snapped his sleeve away from the girl and picked Vietnam up in his arms. He turned towards the girls and gave them a look of disgust that sent a chill down everyone's spin. "Shut up. You don't even know what you're talking about." With that Hong Kong stormed forward.

The girls stood there shocked into silence. The other nations were waiting for the girls to start complaining about Hong Kong's reaction but instead they did the opposite. "Did you see that?" He was like a prince!"

"I would love him to protect me like that!"

"Ohhhh I wish I was that girl even if she was his sister!"

As they caught up to Hong Kong they saw that she was resting her head against his shoulder and he was patting her back. She had stopped crying and he was talking to her in a gentle tone.

"Vietnam do you love me?"Hong Kong asked in a tone as if he were talking to a child. The others where shocked he was taking advantage of the fact that she was drunk.

"Yes,"Vietnam mumbled into his shoulder.

"How much?"Hong Kong asked.

"A lot." With that a gentle smile graced Hong Kong's face. With that how could anyone get mad at Hong Kong for taking the opportunity.

When they reached the hotel the guys resumed their drinking while Hong Kong was putting Vietnam to sleep on the couch. The girls were watching Hong Kong with a new found adoration, all except Taiwan who fake gagged and went to bed. America leaned over and whispered to Korea," is Hong Kong good at everything? Isn't he bad at anything?" It was unfair not was Hong Kong closer to Vietnam than the rest of them but he also seemed flawless.

Korea pondered this for a second and smiled,"nope, there's nothing I can think of right now?" The male table sighed. And as on cue Hong Kong sat down. "Hey Hong Kong you looked tired, wanna drink?" Korea Kong gave and exhausted sigh as a response and took the cup offered and gulped it down. Then a light bulb went off in Korea's head,"oh yeah he has that one flaw!" Everyone leaned in to listen to Korea when Hong Kong banged his cup on the table.

They all turned to him, thinking their conversation upset him. He sat there with his usual blank face and everything seemed normal until he broke out in tears. "Vietnam doesn't love me anymore~!" He began rubbing at his eyes hiccuping. He stood up rubbing his eyes with one hand and gripping the bottom of his shirt with the other like a child. He turned to the stunned males and whined,"why are you guys trying to take Vietnam from me?" They were still shocked to silence, so Hong Kong just dropped to the floor crying.

"Yeah! Hong Kong can't tolerate alcohol and turns into a crybaby like Vietnam. They really are similar huh?"Korea asked as if it was perfectly normal.

The female nations took this opportunity to get closer to Hong Kong. They began patting his head and telling him everything was okay. As soon as his sobbing died down they decided to seize the opportunity like he did.

"Hong Kong, do you like me?" Hungary asked.

"I-I don't know..."Hong Kong answered meekly covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"What about me?" Belgium asked.

Hong Kong was starting to feel pressured and began crying again. "Vietnam!" he cried out.

At that she woke up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily,"Hong Kong?"

As soon as he saw her he was across the room hugging her crying. At the sight of Hong Kong crying Vietnam began crying too. Hong Kong began rubbing his cheek against Vietnam's.

"He also get's very affectionate,"Korea pointed out and as soon as he spoke Vietnam and Hong Kong began clinging to him crying.

"Okay let's get them to bed aru,"China sighed, clearly drained.

Korea lifted Vietnam and began carrying Vietnam to bed while China was trying to get out of Hong Kong's grip. Hong Kong was rubbing face into China's chest crying,"big brother!"

China tried to comfort Hong Kong while trying to get him off,"yes yes I'm right here but can you stop using me as a tissue aru? Your nose is running!" China finally got Hong Kong to let go and calm down but as they were walking towards Hong Kong's room...

"Big brother?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's hot."

"?"

The girls started to squeal, Hong Kong was trying to pull of his shirt. Korea popped his head back in the room laughing,"oh yeah he has a stripping problem when he's drunk too. Haa haa." Hong Kong had managed to get his shirt off and was trying to pull his pants down when China shoved his shirt back on and tucked him into bed in a way where he couldn't get out.

"Now just go to bed aru!" With that China slammed the door and slid to the grown drained. Hong Kong was worse than Vietnam when he was drunk.

* * *

><strong>Haa haa. I like a cute baby Hong Kong when he's drunk. XD Though I don't advice drinking alcohol. Hope this makes up for me being so mean to Hong Kong and helps those who are waiting for the update for Why Her less troublesome. -DBSKLOVER <strong>


End file.
